Discharge devices of this type are generally known, in particular in the form of so-called lances which the user holds at the end facing him with one hand or with both hands and which are provided at their free working end with a nozzle head. The direction in which the cleaning fluid or treatment fluid is discharged via the nozzle head either coincides with the longitudinal axis of the lance or is angled by a fixed dimension with respect to it. It is already known, for example from DE 2 304 738 A1 to couple the nozzle head to an adjustment device. In this manner, the user can adjust the discharge direction of the fluid jet relative to the longitudinal axis of the lance “by remote control” so-to-say.
Lances of this type with a pivotable nozzle head can be used in a variety of applications The user can thus, for example, clean eaves gutters with a downwardly pivoted nozzle head and the underbody of his vehicle with an upwardly pivoted nozzle head without having to turn the lance itself.